


Are You Ready for it?

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-07 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: Pairing: Terry Bogard / Billy KaneRanking: ROther Notes: 有车震
Relationships: Terry Bogard/Billy Kane
Kudos: 7





	Are You Ready for it?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Terry Bogard / Billy Kane  
Ranking: R  
Other Notes: 有车震

七月四日。

比利·凯恩在公寓房间内睡到自然醒，一看手机里的日期，嘴角的一抹笑舒展开来。

“吉斯老大估计现在还在去日本出差的飞机上吧…”他在一个人的房间里自言自语。难得有了一个星期的休假，再加上这一天是美国的国庆节，他终于能好好陪伴他心爱的妹妹莉莉，他唯一的亲人。莉莉说想去哪里，他就带她去哪里，只要是她的要求，他都能尽可能满足她。

他发现了一通未接来电，转到了语音信箱。  
“Good morning! 国庆快乐啊比利，Richard难得慷慨一次包下了一艘船，邀请了我们所有人来过国庆party，你妹妹已经答应要和你去了，你可别拒绝哦！晚上见~”

是那个声音，那个曾经令他特别不爽的却又等着他来个单挑的男人发出来的富有磁性的声音。他甚至想过，把那个男人的喉结咬断下来。曾几何时，光是想象着让传说之狼的喉头鲜血贲张，他的下身总会感到发紧。

“Screw you…去你妈的国庆节快乐啊，特瑞…”他对着手机发出一声冷笑，只是相比于以前，那团要杀了他的怒火已经消退了。想着今天无论怎么样都要和那个男人见面，他不禁叹了口气。

“莉莉不会已经被东丈那个臭小子带走了吧…”，他叫了两声莉莉，没有回应，后来他走到了客厅，在冰箱上发现一张便利贴，那上面的内容更加证实了他的怀疑。

“要穿得好看一点哦，我不忍心吵醒你就让东丈带我先过去了，我们大家在河边等你！爱你的莉莉”

该死！

“穿得好看一点…” 比利打开了衣柜，发现能匹配得上莉莉的说辞的，只有那套熨好的深蓝色Thom Sweeney西装。那套西装费用，还是Howard Connection所报销的。

经过一番简单的梳洗以后，他决定穿上这套西装，打个温莎结，回一趟办公室，计划偷吉斯的那部黑色奔驰来用。吉斯拥有很多部车，但这部奔驰是他的挚爱，流线型的车体，犹如女人的身体曲线，连制动时的低吼，都能使人的肾上腺素飞升。而更博人眼球的，则是车窗的隐私玻璃以及车在发动以后亮起的蓝色背景灯，给人有一种进入了KTV包厢的感觉。还有环绕式的立体音响里流出的音乐，更让比利怀疑这部车应该是私家车，而不是出公差的时候用的。

既然吉斯老大不在了，比利决定冒这样的风险。当然作为除了吉斯以外，职称最高的人，他当然有这个胆量去干。

“真少见，大家都放假了你还回来上班。”值班警卫在比利过安检的时候打了声招呼。

“呵，我只是来看看办公室少了些什么，最近总传出有重要文件泄露，该不会是你的渎职吧？”比利面对这样的问候不禁挖苦讽刺道，便装作没事人一样上了电梯。他也没心思和那个警卫聊下去，只在意那部奔驰的钥匙是否还留在办公室。

“Thanks god…”触碰着镶嵌在钥匙内的奔驰标志纹路，他提着的心终于放下了。他好多次自己想象着做奔驰车主会是什么反应，还在内心演练过好多遍，今天终于能够当一回主人了，在没人的办公室大笑出声。

走进了地下车库，坐在那宽敞的前排左侧座椅，比利发动了汽车。车载导航都准备好路线了，他总感觉少了些什么。

音乐。

正当他打开收纳架子，决定将要放什么CD的时候，手机响了，思绪再一次被打断。

“Hello？”

地下车库信号不好，比利不得不提高了音量。

“好的好的，马上出发。”是莉莉打来的电话在催他，他也只好放下了该插入哪张CD的心思。

当他停好了车，一下子找到了Richard所包下来的那艘船，令他感到诧异的是，船上的他所有认识的面孔，都穿得无比正式，就连东丈都穿上了条纹西装。

上了船以后，他看见了莉莉和大伙儿聊得特别兴奋，听着东丈那跑了调的刺耳歌声，莉莉非但没有捂着耳朵，反而叫得更嗨了。她太兴奋到基本忘了他这个哥哥的存在。

此时的他，很想到甲板上点根烟。

然后他发觉，他的臀部被人掐了一下。他猛地回了头，发现那张“欠揍”的面孔不知什么时候就浮现在他的眼前，手中还握着一杯香槟，在他眼前晃了晃，似乎问他要不要来一杯，加入他们。

“Terry Bogard!!! 你就不怕被别人看到你在这么高档的地方干这种龌龊勾当？” 他虽然在南镇呆了许多年，但他说话时还保留着他与生俱来的考克尼口音，还是带着烟嗓的。虽然船上的音乐声和嘈杂声震天响，但比利还是试着压低了嗓子，斜着眼睛望着那微醺的脸庞。

“真想不到这身西装还真他妈的适合你…Oh…还敞着怀呢，扣子都打开到第三颗了…平时都没有好好穿衣服吧？啊？”比利再一次上下打量着特瑞，特瑞汗湿的衬衫，完美勾勒出他经过锻炼后的胸肌轮廓。

“嘿，我还以为你不来了呢。”特瑞笑着说道，这个舒展笑容，比利还是头一次见，他也恨不起来。

“我不是来了吗？要不是莉莉她和我说一定要来…”比利没好气地回应道，“你怎么不去跟东丈他们一起？你们不是队友吗？还是他讲的笑话都不那么好笑了吗？”

“我还特地给你留了语音信箱，你可知道平常我是不会留的，因为你也不会打回来。所以你今天这么晚才到，是不是应该要补偿一下我？”特瑞揶揄道，“再说了，每年都是固定的庆祝模式，只是以前都在店里过节，除了烟花还有点看头，可以直接躺在这里看。要不这个补偿，等到烟花结束了之后再给我呀~”

“去你妈的…”比利一巴掌拍在了特瑞的胸口。不过他想了想也觉得特瑞也没说错，这样的party他居然都能迟到，虽然这本不是他的节日。

就在这时，只听一声声巨响，布满星空的夜晚绽开了花朵，纪念着美利坚的诞生。船里的人们都开始欢呼着，认识的人，不认识的人都紧紧拥抱在一起。不知是谁又开了一大瓶香槟，尖叫声，起哄声充满了整个空间。

“再这样下去，怕不是我也要被灌醉…”比利倒吸一口冷气，他和吉斯共事了这么多年，还是头一次见到人可以放开到什么程度。

比利想着，发现自己的脖子被特瑞搂得死紧，嘴唇也被特瑞的夺走了。

“唔…”比利来不及退缩，同时感觉到带有体温的香槟，在他的口腔里蔓延。

特瑞竟然以这种方式将香槟送到他的嘴里。比利意识到这一点的同时，脸红到了耳根。

“国庆快乐。”特瑞的这句话把比利的思绪拉了回来。

“明明应该是我对你说的…”比利小声喃喃。

烟花继续绽放着，特瑞躺在了甲板上，继续喝着那杯没喝完的香槟，同时享受着这欢庆的时刻。比利则是坐在他身边，双腿放松地张开。

“你想我怎么补偿你？”比利望着天空，想到的却是吉斯身在大洋彼岸，无法欣赏到这样的美景，他做梦都没想到，自己会和曾经最仇视的特瑞坐在一起。

“这个嘛…”特瑞望着天空出了神，然后转过头看着比利，他也是头一次以仰视的角度来端详着他。白皙的皮肤，冰蓝色的眼眸，挺立的鹰钩鼻，还有这身西装隐藏着的坚实的身躯，让特瑞觉得，其实他的对手，也拥有一副好看的皮囊，只是嘴臭了一点而已。

“快说你想做什么okay？”比利不耐烦地问道，发现特瑞在直视着他。

“爱。” 特瑞的这个回答让比利一度怀疑自己是幻听了。“你今晚是只属于我的。”

比利掐了一下自己的手背，才知道这不是幻觉。他迟到了，就应该愿赌服输，接受惩罚。

“我们走吧，趁还没被其他人发现之前。”特瑞说道。比利点了点头。搀扶着他往那部奔驰的方向走去。

把特瑞安放在后座上，比利发动了汽车，这回他同样没有更换CD，只是把车开到了一个无名巷子里。

然而在此期间特瑞并没有在车上睡着，手里也没闲着，在探索着这部豪车的内部空间，而且还是吉斯的豪车。

“嘿，”特瑞看比利把车停好，拍了拍后座的椅子，示意他过来。车厢内的蓝色灯光特别昏暗，比利花了一阵子才能看清特瑞的脸。比一般的私家车更宽一些的空间，更方便了比利从前座直接换到后座。所以他只能脱下皮鞋，跨到了后座上。

令比利意想不到的是，他自己都没发现的空间，居然被特瑞发现了。更令他不相信自己眼睛的是，特瑞打开了嵌在后座间的车载冰箱，取出了里面的迷你装龙舌兰。

这可是吉斯收藏的绝版。

“What the…fuck?!!”比利瞪着特瑞，不小心触碰到了特瑞的勃起。

现在的两个人同时感到燥热起来，就连车内的冷气都感觉不到，只想把对方身上的装备尽数褪去。

比利打算自己脱下衣服，却被特瑞抓住了手腕，无声地宣示着主权。为了不扯坏比利的名牌西装，特瑞小心地解开了他的领带，把外套挂在挡风玻璃上，接着褪下他的衬衫和西裤，用手勾着他的CK内裤边缘，缓缓扯下。就这样，他身上结实的肌肉以及他最期待的那个部分便一览无余。

特瑞同样踢掉了鞋子，自己衬衫剩余的纽扣也任由比利解开。

他们相视而坐，闭着眼睛感受着对方的气息与声音，还有爱抚。

接着他们开始热吻，最开始比利的舌头是非常抗拒迎接过来的特瑞的舌头，还使坏地咬了一下。

“Ouch！” 特瑞开始呻吟着，“别闹。”他拍着比利的臀部，视作报复。

“要来点助兴的吗？”特瑞问道，也不管比利死命摇头，但比利知道，在这样的情况下，特瑞也不会动了杀心。

接下来特瑞打开了音响并将音量调到近乎最大，大到与外界彻底隔绝。此时车内正放着Lovage乐队的Lifeboat，鼓点伴随着车内的重低音效果而变得更加浑厚，男女慵懒的对唱使得车内的气氛变得更加暧昧。“看来吉斯的音乐品味还是可以的嘛…”特瑞想道。

“现在，你趴在座位上。”回到后座上的特瑞命令着，比利只好乖乖照办。特瑞再一次取出了冰箱里的小冰袋，取出了一块冰，在比利光滑的背部肌肤上下摩挲着，这动作让他不断扭动着身体，但在密闭且狭小的空间里伸展不开来，也无法逃避。特瑞看着冰块上的水顺着脊柱不断流下至尾椎骨，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，便将嘴唇凑了过去，从尾椎骨一路吻到后脖颈上那柔软的金色发丝，再原路吻回，这种温柔的酷刑，不是比利能够承受得了的，更何况这是来自特瑞的。比利轻轻喘息着，特瑞手中的龙舌兰酒瓶依旧冰冷，继续在他的背上滚动着，虽然他并不打算开来喝。

特瑞将比利翻了个身，为了不让他的心脏一直受到压迫。他也发现，比利的下身也越发炽热。他的舌头，正不安分地触碰着比利那精壮身躯的每个角落。他的喉结，他的胸腹，全被特瑞饱尝了。

“妈的，我现在硬的好厉害。”又一次唇舌交接过后，比利重获那微薄的空气之后低吼。

“我也是。”特瑞知道比利的下身湿润得很厉害，便也按捺不住内心的性饥渴。“唤醒我内心野兽的，是你。”

“看来这部车之后有得清理了…”比利想道，脸红得更厉害了。

此时，车内的歌声已经变了，流泻而出的是男性的假音，穿插着那不知是真是假的做爱声响：“You sexy motherfucker！”加上他们接下来的动作，让那些歌声只能以更色情的方式回响在两人耳边。

特瑞将身体伏在比利的身上，比利也只好将双腿折叠起来，让他进入。

抽插的速度不断加快，两个人的喉头都不断涌出愉悦的喘息声。车内的香氛带着麝香气味，伴随着两人身上的味道，变得意外独特。两人身体的契合度，都让彼此爽得直叫。

特瑞发现，他很享受着理智被抛诸脑后的短暂时光，贪恋着对方的哭叫声，当彼此都达到高潮的那一刻，他只想紧拥着比利，告诉他，他们只属于彼此。

特瑞觉得，这一年的国庆节，注定是他这辈子不愿抹去的记忆。

Epilogue

“话说我哥哥去哪了？”莉莉终于想起自己到聚会结束都没见到比利，一脸困惑。  
“好问题。”安迪顿了一下，“我也想知道我哥哥干嘛去了。”

Fin.


End file.
